


Special

by 5y8m12d



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post S01, and they're sexy but also so soft with each other and it's so cute, but before the two years pass, it's my first try in this fandom please be kind, soft, they're officially starting the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5y8m12d/pseuds/5y8m12d
Summary: After a successful date number three, Theo and Trish are still trying to understand each other and how a relationship works.They're making progress, and it's beautiful.





	Special

Theo has been trying really hard. She has been trying really fucking hard. After all she’s gone through, with her family, with the damned house, with everything, she understands that she needs and deserves a change in her life. And, luckily, it wasn’t difficult to pin-point where to start. As if all the people in her life, which are not that many, hadn’t stressed the fact enough, the vision she had where she almost died from opening up to Trish, well, that was a good hint of what she had to do.

She knew she was lucky to have Trish. That gorgeous woman seemed to be there to stay. Theo couldn’t comprehend what Trish had seen in her, but she was happy there was something worthy. She had given Trish probably a thousand reasons to leave, but there they were, official date number three. They were trying to start again, to do things the right way, but it was so difficult to avoid ending in Theo’s bed after every date. It’s impossible, considering their chemistry, their brief past, the fact that Trish had been there to help Theo settle in her new home. Theo found it amazing, that after finding it so difficult to let people get close to her for most of her life, now she was finding it hard to stay away from Trish.

It wasn’t always perfect, though. When they had a date, for dinner or the park, after spending so much time together, Theo found herself exhausted, emotionally drained, unable to take more sensations, dreading to stay beside Trish when the time to finally fall asleep arrived.

“That kid seriously adores you, Theo.” Trish spoke, stopping Theo’s train of thought.

“What?” she asked, struggling to concentrate.

“He talked about you as if you were a hero.”

Trish was affectionately reliving an encounter they had earlier that night. For the couple’s third date Theo invited Trish to watch a movie, and when they were arriving to the theater, they crossed paths with one of Theo’s little patients. The little kid had been so excited.

“He’s a good kid,” Theo smiled. “But I’m not that special.”

“But you are.”

Her job was one thing that Theo was proud, even happy, to have. But once again, whatever that had been going on in Theo’s mind was interrupted by Trish’s touch. At first it was just a kiss, Trish’s lips delicately grazing the skin of Theo’s shoulder as she got ready to sleep. The gesture was tender and Theo tried to appreciate it, but right after came Trish’s arm wrapping around her. It was too much, even if whatever she felt from that contact was positive, it was just too much for Theo.

“Could you please – give me some space?”

Theo’s voice was almost harsh, it was certainly tougher than necessary. But Trish was quick to notice that Theo was visibly tense, visibly uncomfortable.

“Of course,” Trish mumbled.

As she moved back, as far away in the bed as possible, both of them were thinking the same thing: it was progress. In another person’s eyes, maybe Theo’s attitude should have been enough to make Trish run away. But nobody else knew the things they did, nobody else knew Theo. In silence, Trish counted the reasons why this was progress and the reasons she had to stay. Theo asked for space, she asked, not demanded it. She didn’t leave or ask Trish to leave, she just needed space and she asked for it. She said please, and in Theo’s language that mattered. Not a lot of time had passed since they met and it already looked like Theo was turning into a different person, perhaps just starting to be herself. Every moment they had shared that day, every laugh, every look, it had been perfect, and both of them were giving their best to not ruin it.

On her side of the bed, Theo felt her breath slowing down. Her hands were itching for a pair of gloves, she was desperate to feel… a little less. But when she realized she was at peace again and she looked at her side, she realized there was nothing she wanted more than the woman beside her.

Trish had actually turned to her side, giving her back to Theo. This almost put a frown on Theo’s expression, thinking she had upset Trish, again. But then she understood that just as she was trying hard for this relationship, Trish was also trying hard to understand her. The thought brought a smile to her lips and all unpleasant feelings started to leave her body.

Theo slowly moved closer to the other woman and, hoping she wasn’t already asleep, she asked, “Tell me about your tattoos.”

“What?” Trish laughed.

Realizing Theo wasn’t about to explain herself, Trish smiled and without turning around she started sharing her life through these small stories.

She wasn’t about to dive into deep, emotional answers, but she had enough harmless tattoos to distract Theo for a while. She started talking about small and colorful figures without meaning, with fun meanings, results of drunken nights or impulsive decisions, things that just looked pretty and things she couldn’t explain but she tried for Theo. After a little while, she was scared Theo had fallen asleep, but then she was more than pleasantly surprised. Trish felt Theo’s fingers on her back. The same woman who had begged for space a few minutes ago was now purposely reaching out to touch her. And it wasn’t any kind of touch, it was Theo’s touch, and she was tracing her fingers around the tattoos, feeling everything Trish felt when she got them. At first it hurt, a ghost needle reaching Theo, but then her smile was unavoidable, feeling herself closer to Trish than she had been to anyone else in a long time.

“I like them,” Theo said when Trish fell silent.

“They’re not that special.”

“But you are,” Theo said.

Then she leaned in and kissed Trish’s back, she smiled upon noticing the chill that rushed through Trish’s body.

“Do you think we can start planning date number four?” Theo asked, moving closer to press her body against Trish’s, receiving a beautiful smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's my first time writing Theo/Trish but after watching thohh i just needed more content. I hope to write more one shots soon if this is any good so please let me know what you think!!  
> btw you can find me on tumblr @afterlaughy


End file.
